


Meet Bucky: An American Girl?

by alpacamyhedgehog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Merchandise, Dad!clint, Gen, american girl dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacamyhedgehog/pseuds/alpacamyhedgehog
Summary: AU where everything is the same except Bucky has the American Girl star on his shoulder





	Meet Bucky: An American Girl?

It is later confirmed that the designer of the AG logo had connections to Hydra, rather than the other way around. But for some time, the running joke among the Avengers was that Hydra liked 18-inch dolls.

Clint was the one who made the connection. 

“What’s up, Molly McIntire,” he said when he finally met Bucky.

He was greeted with blank stares from everyone. 

“What? Nobody else here an American Girl fan?”

“Ohhh,” Sam said at last. “Aren’t those the history dolls? My niece got Addy for Christmas two years ago, and she’s been begging for Kaya ever since.”

Clint gave Natasha a look. “You weren’t gonna back me up? I have to get support from the guy who straps a rocket pack a few inches from his ass?”

“Don’t look at me.” Natasha shrugged. “I grew up as an assassin. In Russia.”

“How do YOU know about a collection of dolls with historical backstories, Birdbrain Senior?” Tony had just finished reading up on the company on his phone and was probably ready to buy it out for the sake of a joke.

“I have a daughter, you know! Molly’s her favorite, because she has glasses, and because she lived through World War II, like Captain America. She even has this little dress that’s supposed to look like the USO girls’ outfits.”

Steve blushed patriotically.

As for Bucky, he did some googling on his own and found out that not only did this American Girl company’s logo match the star on his shoulder, they had a store right here in the city.

Plus, the Molly doll had a tiny Captain America doll that had a tiny stupid helmet with tiny stupid wings. 

He might need to pay them a visit. For reconnaissance purposes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Originally posted on my tumblr. ](http://alpacamyhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/164291427180/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-bucky-has)


End file.
